<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your eyes look like comin' home by LavenderMandarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620354">your eyes look like comin' home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin'>LavenderMandarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soft Lena Luthor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway time to stop the tags enjoy the fic lol, because it's just kara getting emotional about her past, but like when i say light i mean LIGHT, but once again it's really just kara thinking about the past, don't laugh at me i dunno how to tag non angst okay, i swear it's actually light not me pretending it's light because i go hardcore on angst, they're really just soft soft soft this entire thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lena cross some boundaries but it all works out in the end. Kara realizes where her home truly lies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your eyes look like comin' home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from Taylor Swift's Everything Has Changed</p><p>really this was inspired by a quote:</p><p>i'm learning to become all the space i need. i laughed today.</p><p>for a second i was undaunted. i was the sun, not light from some dead star. i was before. i was negative. but i'm not.</p><p>i am a house swollen with the dead, but still a home.</p><p>(note: i was initially supposed to make it angsty)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara feels the laugh bubble past her lips, spilling into giggles until she's hunched over and laughing, the happiest she's been since as far back as she can remember.</p><p>Her wine glass is placed on the table in front of her, glowing with the electric blue liquid it contains, perched precariously on the edge like her, seated on the edge of the couch.</p><p>Lena is next to her, giggling in tandem at a joke she just made, and Kara smiles even wider, eyes crinkling at the corners. </p><p>She finally manages to catch her breath and takes another sip of the rum, setting it further in on the glass-topped coffee table as she moves backwards onto the couch.</p><p>She leans in closer to Lena almost unconsciously, watching the pretty pink flush on her cheeks grow as she giggles quietly.</p><p>Lena's eyes drift over to hers and she holds her gaze for a breath before looking away quickly. Kara feels herself breathe out and look away, too, disappointed for a reason she can't quite comprehend.</p><p>The silence grows in the tension and the awkwardness feels foreign and makes her think of what they were like in the past, of how long it had taken them to get past this.</p><p>Kara speaks up first, staring at the blank TV screen.</p><p>"I should go. It's late. I should probably... yeah."</p><p>She hears Lena shifting beside her, feels her exhale and inhale and exhale again before she hears her lips parting, her superheating picking up the brush of fabric on fabric and the sound of Lena breathing out.</p><p>"Are you... are you sure you can make it home okay? You should... if you wanted to...?"</p><p>Lena trails off and Kara hears the sound of her fingers brushing against one another as she fidgets. Lena's heart thumps rhythmically in her chest, pumping blood through her, keeping her alive, and Kara hears it pick up just the slightest.</p><p>She knows Lena won't ask for it, not directly, so she holds her breath and leans in a little closer.</p><p>"Can I... can I stay over?"</p><p>Lena's head tips up and she just... looks at Kara.</p><p>Kara sees Lena lean in a little bit, too, and she goes a little cross-eyed as she tries to focus in on her face.</p><p>Lena breathes out, and she's so close that Kara feels the air brush across her lips.</p><p>She sees Lena's lips part as she sucks a breath back in.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She can tell they're on a collision course neither of them can come back from, but she can't bring herself to pull back, so she pushes forward past all the boundaries she knows.</p><p>Kara surges forward and the crash is so big that she feels it light up behind her eyelids, color bursting like fireworks.</p><p>Lena presses forward, too, meeting her in the middle. Lena's lips are so <em>soft</em> and <em>god is she crying?<br/>
</em></p><p>She pulls back, teeth catching on Lena's bottom lip, and is about to apologize, but Lena makes a noise into her mouth, a whimper, tiny, really, but it sends Kara into overdrive. She pushes back and scrapes her teeth over Lena's bottom lip again, searching for that sound.</p><p>Lena whines again and Kara feels herself shudder as her arms come around to hold Lena.</p><p>Her fingers card through Lena's hair, scratching her scalp, and Lena makes another noise.</p><p>Lena's the one who pulls back in the end, out of breath, cheeks flushed, lips kiss-swollen and a pretty pink color.</p><p>Her eyes flutter open and Kara watches the bliss melt away into worry as Lena scoots forward, bringing a hand up to Kara's face.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay? Darling, what's wrong?"</p><p>Kara pulls back and wipes at her own face, finding tears.</p><p>"I didn't... I'm not sad. I just... I'm a little emotional."</p><p>Lena's face doesn't stop looking worried but her hand draws back a little hesitantly.</p><p>"What's wrong, darling?"</p><p>"I just... I haven't laughed like that in a while. I needed it."</p><p>Lena's face breaks into a soft smile and her hand comes back up to cradle Kara's cheek.</p><p>"Oh, darling. Are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>Her voice is so soft and concerned and Kara can't help the tears that slip out again.</p><p>"I... yeah. I just... I didn't think I would ever feel like this again."</p><p>Lena tilts her head, confusions clear in her eyes.</p><p>"I didn't think... I didn't think I would ever feel at <em>home</em> again."</p><p>Lena looks so soft, eyes a little hazy from the wine and cheeks still painted with a light flush.</p><p>"I have the deaths of an entire planet on my shoulder. I lost everyone I knew there. I didn't think I'd ever be able to find a home again, but you-"</p><p>Kara chokes on her own tears, stumbling over her words.</p><p>"You make me laugh like I haven't in so long. You make me laugh like my mother did every time she snuck me out. You make me laugh like Astra did every time she stole me treats from the kitchen. You make me laugh like my father did every time he brought me to the Guild. You make me feel at home."</p><p>Kara leans forward again, stealing a short kiss as Lena brushes away the tears on her cheeks.</p><p>She breathes in and thinks about all the people she had left behind, the dead culture, planet, people, and she thinks about how she's finally found the sun now. <em>Her</em> sun.</p><p>She breathes out and the words come easily now as Lena watches her quietly, still smoothing her thumb over the curve of Kara's cheek.</p><p><em>"You</em> feel like home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyway hope you guys liked this lol i don't write fluff much but when i do it's absolute crap</p><p>i have another fluff thing planned as well and also several angst fics which i just cannot work with right now because my words will not let me</p><p>anyway happy new year to all! (even though i'm a week late)</p><p>also i'm on tumblr @catargott</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>